Ryunosuke Kazama/Abilities and Powers
<- Back to Ryunosuke Kazama Introduction Abilities and Powers Ryu has repeatedly shown himself a remarkably skilled man While a specialist in weapon combat. He is an extremely powerful man who should the need, can easily cause great harm to his opponent. He once accidently dislocated a man's shoulder, claiming it to have been an unwanted habit. The true exent of Ryu's skill is yet to be seen. Fighting Style and Attributes * Enhanced Endurance: Ryu possesses a level of endurance that is already near master level. He has obtained such high level endurance through the rigorous and grueling training of his Foster Father's unorthodox methods. But even before he began training with dustin, Ryu had shown flashes of his endurance, as when he had to endure a beating in order to chase bullies away from picking on his childhood friend Nanako, when the two were much younger. * Immense Strength: Even when only a child, Ryu possessed tremendous physical strength. Whenever practicing on trees and such, he would always end up smashing them. From a stationary position, Ryu can jump several feet into the air and across several city blocks. * Immense Speed: Ryu's attacks in battle are shown to be remarkably fast as most people cannot follow the number of strikes he launches. Even when his guard is down, he can in an instant unleash a large flurry of attacks with no wasted movement. The speed of his attacks is so great, that while Reading an Martial arts Book, he discovered that he had to hold back considerably just so he can accomplish most of the moves. On his feet, Ryunosuke can out most Ships, able to easily jump from Building to Building. * Innate Talent: Ryu since childhood after consuming the In'yō In'yō no Mi has shown remarkable athleticism and skill with any tool in his hand. He could skillfully dive for fish and hit any moving target he desired as a means of fun. During his first time wielding an actual weapon against actual warriors, he left them in awe at his ability to skillfully wield a blade more than twice his height. After he killed Dustin and fled he traveled for a year learning different Marital Arts and fighting styles to accomplish his skill with his Devil Fruit. In battle, he has been able to easily overwhelm most weapon-masters at least twice his age. * Immense Aim: Possibly his most remarkable skill, Ryu has perfect aim with any tool he handles. With projectiles, he can precisely hit any speeding and squirming target from a considerable distant. He can even strike it without hitting any vital points. At close-range, His strikes can skillfully cut through targets with such precision, the sliced target can momentarily appear unaffected. His precision was also able to destroy a marines outfit with out harming his body. * Immense Physical Prowess: While scrawny in comparison to other masters of the art, Ryu is in excellent physical condition. During his training demonstrations for Nanako, he has shown remarkable flexability, balance, and dexterity, able to slow down his movements almost nothing while maintaining perfect form. Through great core strength, he can easily absorb most attacks and repel his opponents several feet away. He is also remarkably nimble, able to jump from one speeding Ship to another with no loss of control. * Immense Durability: Ryu has conditioned himself to the point that he can endure blunt force trauma that would render most people unconscious or crippled with only minor damage, most evident from the fact that he can survive a fall from one of the top floors of a tall building without any noticeable injury. So far, the only injuries he has received to visibly draw blood has small to medium scratches on his arm and torso from the hands of a skilled weapon-user. His tough conditioning has also been made of use regularly at home, as he would use his hands for various chores like punching down nails. It has reached the point that he insisted not to be used as a tool. * Immense Ki: Even when not attempting to appear as such, Ryu naturally gives off a highly intimidating aura when just slightly worked up. His ki has been shown strong enough to completely knock a full-grown man off his feet and out-cold. Even when battle-worn and injured, his ki has been shown very strong and large, as Nanako sensed it from far away and still considered it stronger than any other she ever sensed by far. * Highly Perceptive Combatant: While usually coming off as Lazy, Ryu has repeatedly shown himself to be very insightful and knowledgeable in battle. He has advanced skill and knowledge in multiple forms of Martial Arts, enough that he can determine the basic nature of a person's Fighting-style from a simple explanation of their stance. In battle himself, he can quickly determine the opponent's battle tactics and instinctively use an appropriate counter method. In his travels around the world, Ryu has also become fluent in the basics of various languages. Swordsmanship Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Ryu is also able to fight effectively with a sword or any weapon. He is shown holding his own against Creed who at the time was using his Chi Chi no Mi ability's to enhance his skills, when he had a broken arm (Broke it him self). He then is shown holding his own against Ghost as Ghost used his Devil fruit ability's. In one-on-one battle against Ghost, he is seen showing considerable skill in swordsmanship. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Haki Not Know of yet. Weakness His Major weakness is that he has almost no control of any of his abilities besides his Devil Fruit and even that is only by a small fraction. Despite having such immense physical potential, it is rather limited when he isn't staking his life or the lives of his comrades, and is limited to only half of it's strength. This doesn't include his mastery over weaponry and hand to hand combat, however he tends to put very little effort in combat which also reduces the skill of those areas as well.